My Best Friend's Wedding
by kaylaelizabeth1218
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the amazing movie "My Best Friend's Wedding.


_Thank you_

She kissed him. Letting every inch of her mind release, Jules pushed herself towards George while every muscle tensed in opposition.

Jules loved him with every amount of her being; it took her too long to realize. George, unfortunately, was to be wed that same afternoon to Kimberly, his attractive, sweet, and overly energized fiancé. The amount of love and assurance she received from him she could not just let that go. So, she kissed him. He kissed back.

Within seconds the kiss was over, they pulled away with star gazing eyes.

"Jules… I am not really sure what to say."

But before Jules could utter a word, there was a loud gasp. Frightened, Jules and George turned toward the sound. Kimberly. Everything was happening so quickly, Kimberly began to run, George began to shout her name, and Jules began to panic.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Jules said as the breath left her lungs. She wanted to tell George she loved him, marry him, and live happily ever after with her best friend. Though that wouldn't and wasn't going to happen, George was engaged, in love, and content with his life. Jules knew it was going to be messy but she didn't realize how messy. As she ran after George, she began to regret her decision feeling a pain in her gut because she never wanted to hurt Kimberly, though it was inevitable.

Ahead of her, George was screaming for Kimberly. He thought that if he could just get her to stop he could explain. But what exactly was there to explain, he had kissed Jules. What would he even say to Kimberly? He hadn't wanted it, he didn't love her, but these statements were a lie. He did love Jules. He had always wanted her. As he ran, George thought of how he would explain his feelings to Kimberly.

Ahead of George, Kimberly ran and wept. Frantically trying to get away, she saw a car with the keys still in the ignition. Without delay, Kimberly opened the driver's side door, jumped in, and started the ignition. The engine reeved and the wheels spun as the gravel was shot out from the tires. With George not that far behind, he yelled for her.

"Kimberly, wait!"

George ran up upon the cars lined up for the wedding; he quickly scanned the car windows trying to find a car with keys still in the ignition. His pockets jingled, George suddenly remembered he hadn't taken his keys out of his pocket. He jumbled for them as he ran towards his car trying to hurry so that he didn't lose Kimberly. Now the entire time this was happening, Jules was yelling George's name doing her best to keep up. George completely unaffected by this slid into his car and sped off after Kimberly.

Out of breath, Jules pin pointed a bread truck that still buzzed, as the workers unloaded the contents. She saw the opportunity, so without much thought she flew into the driver's seat, put on her seatbelt, and pushed on the gas.

The chase was on, and George knew exactly where to go.

Weaving in and out of traffic, they headed in the direction of the pier. This is where George had first told Kimberly he loved her and she needed to remember him in that moment. The three drivers arrived promptly at the pier desperately trying not to run anyone over in the process. Jules had George in her field of vision; determined to stop him he screamed.

"George!" "George, please just stop!"

Just as George saw Kimberly run into the lady's room, he stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want Jules? I can't deal with this right now! My fiancé, the woman I am supposed to marry later today, saw something she shouldn't had seen. I have to fix this, don't you understand?"

With haste, Jules ran to him. His back still to her, she could hear his breath and just needed to see his face.

"Please, just look at me."

Gently she reached out for his hand, with a sigh of relief, George turned to face her.

"Tell me George. Tell me you didn't want it, too. I just need you to tell me you didn't want me. This."

"Jules. I can't want you. I love Kimberly. I love her so much that I am willing to spend the rest of my life with her. I am willing to give her everything I have, every part of myself. I can't want you. But I do."

Thrown off by the last words on his lips, Jules momentarily was in shock.

"I have to talk to Kimberly, Jules. She needs to know what is happening."

"What exactly is happening?"

In that moment, there were no words needed to explain what was happening. George simply leaned in, and Jules was hushed.

Jules took a step back, collected herself, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Jules, where the hell are you going?"

"I think it's best if I talk to her first. She can throw her anger at me. Plus, I am the one who can go get her out."

"Jules…"

He couldn't finish his sentence before Jules made a run for the bathroom. She was determined to make things right; though, she wasn't entirely sure how she made this situation right. The only thing Jules could do was hope that Kimberly would give her grace.

Pulling open the germ ridden door, Jules took a step into the bathroom

"Kimberly, where are you?" Jules asked as she knocked on each stall door.

Stall by stall, Jules walked to the other end of the bathroom until she heard weeping. She ran to the very last stall on the right side of the room.

"Kimberly, please come out so we can talk. I know I am the last person you want to see or even talk to, but I am begging you to give me a chance."

This only enraged Kimberly. She threw the stall door open, hitting Jules in the process. The bathroom was filled with women.

"Give you a chance? Are you kidding me? You think that I should give you a chance. A chance to be heard. I do not need to hear anything you have to say!"

The commotion drew everyone's attention towards Kimberly and Jules.

"Kimberly, calm down. We can talk about this like adults."

"Like adults? You want to talk about this like adults? Alright then! My fiancé talked nonstop about you since the day we met. I welcomed you into my life, asked you to be my maid of honor, and all you did was disrespect me! You kissed my fiancé! On my wedding day!"

Gasps filled the room.

"I know, and I am sorry. But I love him, too."

"That does not give you any right to ruin my marriage!"

"I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know how else to explain to him how I felt. I never meant to hurt you. If there was a way I could of done this without hurting you I would had, but there wasn't a way. I have gone through this and tried to find a way out. I couldn't find one."

"Let him go. There is your way out."

The women in the bathroom, entranced by the conversation, began to rally behind Kimberly.

"Look! I know what I have done isn't okay. I just couldn't let him go, and I'm sorry for that."

Seeing no way for reconciliation, Jules, with her head hanging, walked out of the bathroom. Kimberly couldn't just let this go. She stormed out of the bathroom, heading straight towards Jules and George.

"I hope you two are happy. I hope you to realize what you have done. I hope that you know the pain you are putting me through. I hope its worth it."

With a swift motion, Kimberly took the engagement band off and threw it towards the ground. Heartbroken, she walked away.

2 months later. . .

His gaze lowered, the music began to play as the crowd settled. The crowd turned their heads. George lifted his eyes and in front of him stood his bride. She was in a beautiful long white dress with her hair long and curled. There was a jitter of butterflies in his stomach as he watched her slowly walk towards him.

Jules had a flutter in her heart. She stepped one by one towards her husband. Emotional and nervous, Jules held back tears of happiness. As she approached him, George extended his hand; she gently placed hers into his. The music subsided.

"Welcome all, we are here today to bring these two together in matrimony," the pastor announced. "They have prepared their own vows."

George took both of her hands and began to speak.

"Jules, you have and always will be my best friend. You are crazy and hectic, but I that is exactly what I love about you. I fell in love with you many years ago, and I will continue to love you until the day I die. I hope you will love me forever and always because I will. With this ring, I bind myself to you. Jules, thank you for making me realize that I was going to lose the one I need the most."

George slid the ring onto Jules finger. Tears began to run down Jules face, she cleared her throat and gained the stability to speak.

"I almost lost you. I almost let the love of my life leave my fingertips. As selfish as it sounds, I couldn't let you go. I couldn't let my best friend leave my reach because without you I would be lost. You withstood my craziness, and everything that comes with it. I am the happiest girl on earth because for the rest of my life I get to be with my best friend. You are everything I could ever ask for and much more. Thank you for taking a chance on me, for believing in me, and for trusting me. I love you forever and always."

With tears in her eyes, Jules gently took his hand. She slid the ring on with ease and looked him straight in the eyes. Love was in the air and everyone could feel it.

"With out further or do, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And with one swift move, George reached reached for Jules, leaned in, and kissed her. The kiss was long and moving, as the crowd stood up in applause. They broke from the kiss, all smiles, and clasped hands. Bright smiles splayed across everyone's faces, with one in particular standing out, Kimberly. Kimberly stood in the second row of the pews smiling and clapping. Jules and George began to walk towards as people filed in behind them. As they reached outside, a car pulled up to the sidewalk. George opened the door and turned to face the crowd with Jules. Jules was waving goodbye and sending love to her family and friends. Before they began to get into the car, Kimberly ran up to them.

"George and Jules I just wanted to tell you that I love you both. I hope that you two enjoy every moment together. I wanted to thank you. I wanted to thank you for finding each other and for falling in love. Without that, I wouldn't have found true love."

As she said this, she looked over her shoulder to a man in the crowd. Jules and George were touched. Jules pulled Kimberly close crying into her shoulder. George was nest to embrace Kimberly. As the two embraced, George whispered something into her ear. With their last goodbyes, George and Jules transitioned into the car. The door closed and the car pulled away. Kimberly went back to her date and he put his arm around her.

"What did he say to you?"

"Just thank you."


End file.
